


Chilly (For Scott)

by itashisui (knightsirbedivere)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/itashisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes cold hands can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly (For Scott)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took me seven years, uh mostly bc I had written something completely different (and super angsty) and then deleted it all. I'm also sorry that Minato is so ooc. :'c I hope you like it even just a little bit. (Tobirama made dinner and a pineapple upside down cake bc Minato rly likes it and it's close to his bday in fic anyway.)  
> I'm [here on tungbler](http://www.itashisui.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me.

"Damn it's hot." Tobirama groans as he slides his headband off and runs his hand through his hair. He sets the baking pan on the stove and crosses the apartment to read the thermostat, its hateful little screen reading _seventy-four_. Typically, Tobirama enjoyed winter but when he had to cook he hated it, the temperature in his and Minato's apartment skyrocketed every time. He jabbed the button until it said sixty-eight, he decided that would be an acceptable temperature. Tobirama went back to the kitchen and continued making dinner, refreshed by the chill of the air conditioner in the over-heated space. An hour and a half later Tobirama's finished with dinner and the dishes, he's sitting at the perfect temperature when Minato walks in.

"Perfect, dinner just came out of the oven," Tobirama calls out and he hears Minato shuffle his way to the kitchen, a look of horror on his face, "What? What's wrong?"

"Why is it so cold in here? Are you trying to kill me?" Minato sniffles as if to prove a point. Tobirama gestures pathetically to the kitchen and then to himself.

"I've been cooking and the oven's been on. I got hot okay. I'm still hot, it feels great in here." He reaches out and cups Minato's cold cheeks, brushing his thumbs softly over the freckles. Minato responds in kind by pulling up Tobirama's shirt and pressing his frozen hands to his heated skin. Tobirama chuckles and draws Minato into his arms, tucking his head into his neck, shivering when Minato presses his cold nose to his skin.

"Can we come to a compromise?" Tobirama swears he can hear Minato's teeth clicking from being so cold and he hums an affirmative, "Seventy-one?" Tobirama groans.

"If I get too hot I'm kicking it to seventy and you can stick your cold hands and feet on my legs, okay? Are you ready to eat dinner?"

"Mmmm, no. I'm still too cold. I think I need time to warm up first." Tobirama shivers again but not from Minato's cold nose, it's the gentle scrape of Minato's teeth on his jaw that sends a chill down his spine.

"I think you'll be warm enough when we eat," He feels even hotter than before, Minato's lips at his throat and his cold hands on his face, "Don't ignore me." He pleads quietly, losing focus and relishing in the chill of Minato's skin against his. The fabric of his shirt is up under his arms and Tobirama is very cold, he threads his fingers into Minato's hair and tugs lightly, freeing his mouth from sucking a bruise on Tobirama's collarbone.

"What?" Minato's face is flushed slightly, his eyes dark with lust and Tobirama turns to the food to avoid enabling Minato to go further.

"The food's getting cold, we should eat." He pushes down his shirt and gingerly touches the bruised spot, he'd get Minato back for that one.

"I _was_ eating," Tobirama shoots him a stern look and he laughs, "Okay, okay I'm sorry." He grabs two clean plates from the cupboard and hands one to Tobirama. They dish their food and move to the dining room table to eat.

"I would ask how your day was but I feel like you're just going to be a brat." Tobirama mumbles as he takes a bite of his food, offering a hand across the table for Minato to take. Minato slides his hand into Tobirama's and chuckles.

"I had a good day, it was kinda long but this makes it worth it. It's very good, thank you Tobi." He smiles warmly at Tobirama who shoves another bite of food into his mouth, very obviously blushing at the praise.

"I'm glad," Tobirama responds softly, rubbing his thumb in a circular pattern on the back of Minato's warmed hand, "Next time the apartment won't be so cold."


End file.
